Episode 1093
Noggin's edits to this episode are currently unknown, and therefore not all of the segments in this episode are listed. {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || SCENE 1 || The gang packs the truck and gets ready to head out again. As always, Big Bird would rather stay behind and find Mount Snuffleupagus. |- | || SCENE 1 cont'd || Oscar has his own transportation (or lack thereof). |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert: Bert is curious as to whom Ernie is decorating the room for. It turns out to be the viewer at home. |- | || Video || Scanimate kids intro |- | || Video || Four children roll on a gym mat while The Count counts them (in voice-over). |- | || SCENE 2 || Buffy sings "I'm an Indian" with some kids. |- | || Cartoon || A cleaning lady (remeniscent of Carol Burnett's character) wanders into a music rehearsal room, plays each instrument, and puts all the sounds back into the wrong instruments. |- | || Muppets || Grover climbs a mountain and counts from 1 to 10 with his own echo. |- | || SCENE 3 || Big Bird and Snuffy, still on the quest for Snuffleupagus Mountain, think they have found it -- but what they see turns out to be "Mount Hole-in-the-Mountain" instead. |- | || Muppets || Cookie Monster and his backing singers are featured in a number, "Cookie Disco," at the end of which Cookie ends up eating all the equipment. |- | || Cast || Michael and Paul: Michael wants to make dinner, while Paul juggles it instead. |- | || Cartoon || A boy demonstrates why his dog's name is Happy. |- | || SCENE 4 || Buffy plays with Cody by the river. |- | || Muppets || A group of Muppets split into two separate teams for a game -- however, one of the small ones points out that they've split into teams of big players and small players. They eventually agree to play Tiddly-Winks. |- | || Cartoon || Madrigal alphabet Artist: Jeff Hale |- | || SCENE 5 || Kaola demonstrates a traditional Hawaiian hula. Bob and Mr. Hooper try it themselves. |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert: Ernie makes a clay sculpture of Bert, but runs out of clay for the nose, so he pulls Bert's nose off and puts it on the statue. |- | || '''SCENE 6 || Bob turns to Kaola for something romantic to say to Linda. |- | || Cartoon || A poem about changing seasons. |- | || Cartoon || Five stripes make a circle. |- | || Song || Lowercase n |- | || SCENE 7 || Big Bird and Snuffy do the hula. |- | || Film || A man learns the difference between forwards and backwards. |- | || SCENE 8 || Bob calls Linda back home. Luis interprets for both of them. |- | || Cartoon || Elephants have 4 legs. |- | || Cartoon || K for Kiss |- | || Film || Car assembly |- | || SCENE 9 || Bob plays some Hawaiian games with the kids. |- | || Cartoon || K for Kite |- | || SCENE 10 || The kids swim in the ocean as the sponsors are mentioned. |- 1093 1093